


Ordinary

by Stella_Elliot



Series: Perfect for You [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Grumbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kersuma, M/M, Pining, Song: Ordinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Elliot/pseuds/Stella_Elliot
Summary: Cuz' this guy think I'm part of his world!And the new territory's scaryIf I turn the handleAm I asking for a scandal?Should I try to be ordinary?A month after Xisuma's accidental confession, their relationship was never the same. But, Keralis realizes his mistake in the mistake of another.A Sequel to Little Miss Perfect
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Keralis/Xisumavoid
Series: Perfect for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914901
Comments: 22
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that the writer who wrote "Little Miss Perfect" wrote a sequel- I just had to.
> 
> I'm not really a TOH fan but I do love his work!
> 
> This is a bit of a mess since I wrote this as fast as I can possibly could (school is starting soon) and I just needed this out of my system.
> 
> Either way, I do hope that you will enjoy despite the mess!
> 
> Love, Stella<3
> 
> P.S I recommend reading Little Miss Perfect for context but reading this on its own is okay too:) 
> 
> Song: Ordinary- written by Joriah Kwame

The sun shines over the world of Hermitcraft once again. It was particularly a good day, the sweet summer breeze brushes over the lands and the feeling of warm sunlight on your skin does wonders! This brought some of the Hermits out of their projects and instead to take a break.

One of them, was Keralis. He couldn't possibly slave the day away with building tall infrastructures on a sweet day like this!

Stood outside his office, getting ready to fly out. He was just double checking if he has eveything he needed, his enderchest, his tools, his armor, and of course his elytra durability. He wants to venture out to the other jungle in the world and try to catch up with some of his other friends.

In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the towers that didn't belong to him. Keralis lets out a sad sigh, ever since Xisuma's accidental confession a month ago, their relationship was never the same.

They do still talk, they were still friends after all! But the awkward smiles and Xisuma's urge to just avoid him in the attempt to spare his dignity puts a wedge in their friendship.

And he couldn't help but think about it, he never expected Xisuma to see him more for just a friend to be honest, but in the very bottom of his heart, he can feel some feelings for the Admin as well.

Keralis shook the thoughts away. No, he can't ALLOW himself to be with Xisuma. For starters, his friend can't even stand being in the same room as him. Then, he already rejected the man by saying he doesn't like him back and he's just probably confused. Then of course the most obvious reason, he's his admin! Being with him is just asking for a scandal.

And he didn't feel anything for the admin--

Right?

Keralis lets out another sigh, maybe this little adventure can take his mind off of things.

He gracefully jumped off the balcony and rocketed upwards, his elytra catching the wind as he flew above the landscapes.

He tried talking to Xisuma multiple times, but the admin just waves it off and chalks it off in the 'mistake' board. He knew it wasn't the case, he can clearly see the hurt in his eyes everytime he talks to him, even if his eyes are tinted behind his helmet.

It didn't take long for him to reach the other jungle, the sight of Mumbo's pillars quickly coming into view. He smiled, maybe Mumbo is here somewhere, he hasn't talked to the englsihman in a while and this is a great opportunity to do so!

He flew around his giant mega-base in search of the mustached man and there was Mumbo, on the very top tier of his base near its golden heart, pacing with his brow furrowed in deep thought.

He dove down and landed gracefully on the platform, "Hey Bumbo!"

Mumbo screamed in fear before his gaze settled on him and realizing what was happening, "Oh my word Keralis! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Bumbo," Keralis chuckled, "What's going on? Is there something wrong?"

Mumbo bit his nervously and turned away from him, "I-It's complicated."

"I did come here to visit you, I have all day!"

The engineer shifted his weight between his feet as he fidgets with the cuffs of his suit. Keralis is a good friend even though they don't interact much anymore, it wouldn't hurt to tell him what was going on.

"It's... about Grian."

This piqued Keralis' interest, "Oh? Well about him?"

Mumbo paused for a moment, unsure what to say next. "I-It's-- well..." he stuttered, "If y-you have noticed, we've been-- avoiding each other lately."

Keralis _did_ notice this, all of the Hermits did. Mumbo and Grian used to be inseparable, back in season six Mumbo was the only person Grian knew and even though he did soon grew close to other Hermits, he still hangs around Mumbo. So it was hard not to notice the distance that has grown between the two. Nobody knew why and nobody had the guts or even _wants_ to know what happened. "Well yes, it was hard not to."

"What does that supposed to mean?!"

Keralis threw his hands up in defense, "All I'm saying is that you guys used to be inseparable, it was hard not to notice how you guys just-- drifted apart?"

Mumbo lets out a sigh and sat on the edge of the platform, letting his feet dangle off the edge and Keralis followed suit, sitting beside him.

"I notice how he looks at me" he mumbled, "But I pretend that I don't see. It's just easier to let the tension subside"

Keralis' wide eyes widened even more in realization, "Wait are you saying he and you--?"

Mumbo nodded hesitantly, "I've seen it in the books I read, a magic that you cannot see. There's no limitations, they wear it with pride!"

Keralis didn't say anything and just waits Mumbo to continue.

"But the characters I read, never act or look like me. I can't depend on them to lead me through the right door!" Mumbo ran a hand through his hair in frustration, as he looks at the empty mansion that Grian built. "What's the point in falling, when I know I'm only stalling?"

* * *

_"Hey Mumby!"_

_"O-Oh! Hey Gri!" He waved enthusiastically._

_It was the end of season six and everyone is packing up and getting ready to leave. Of course, none of them are allowed to bring any of their resources and gear to season seven, it will be a clean slate for everybody. "Done packing already, Gri?"_

_"Yep!" Grian answered proudly, "And I've made a flying machine to take me to season seven!"_

_Mumbo froze and looked at the blond in disbelief, "You did not."_

_"Yes I did! I'm boating my way into season seven!"_

_"I'll believe it when I see it," Mumbo laughed, "Just be careful, okay Gri? Why don't you just use the portal like everyone else?"_

_"Because I need a dramatic entrance of course!" Grian laughed, "And yes, I'll be careful. I don't want you to have all the fun! But I will arrive later than all of you so I'll try to find you when I get there."_

_Mumbo couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course Grian will be extra about this. "Thanks, Gri."_

_He pulled his best friend close and kissed the crown of his head, "I'll see you on the other side?"_

_Grian wrapped his arms around his waist and rested against his chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart, "I'll see you on the other side, Mumby."_

* * *

A pang of guilt hits Keralis as he continued to listen to Mumbo's explantion. Coincidentally, he was stuck in a similar situation as him.

"Here I'm just one in the herd, tripping over my words," Mumbo continued, "Trying hard to with the grain, keeping the quirks in my brain. I'm on the brink of discovery I think-- but what if I'm dreaming? That's what it seems like."

Mumbo reached into his blazer and pulled out a small photo of the pair. Keralis can tell it was an old photo, with how there's white lines from the creases made from being folded, and how the picture of Mumbo with an arm around Grian is slowly fading. "Because there's a guy that thinks I'm part of his world, and the new territory' scary. If I turn the handle, am I asking for a scandal? Should I try to be ordinary?"

Keralis' mind wanders off to a specific admin who he has been friends for years, remembering how despite the purple tint of his helmet, he swore he blushes as he shakes his hand on the first time they met, and how he felt his heart skip a beat as they did so only to be shut down by Keralis himself.

"AAHHHH!" Mumbo shouted in frustration as he fell backwards with his palms pressed against his eyes as he laid on the grass. "I've always been a little odd, the only pea inside the pod. That's not an expression I guess but oh well--" he stopped mid-sentence as he realizes his mistake, "See this is exactly what I mean! I'm just as awkward as I seem! Plus, he makes me nervous and I hope he can't tell."

"What is that he sees in this cluster clump of me? Or could it maybe that I'm going crazy?!" Mumbo paused once again, as another question popped into his mind. 

_"Where in the world did you even get alcohol?"_

_Grian giggled uncontrollably as he leant against Mumbo, still clutching an empty bottle of scotch in his hand. "I dunno I thought it was some kind of potion! Now that I thought about it I should not drink random bottles of things in chests," He slurred._

_Mumbo sighed in exasperation as Grian continued giggling._

**_Mumbo Jumbo: Hey who has left a bottle of scotch in the middle of the jungle?_ **

****

**_Docm77: Don't look at me Im very far away from you_ **

****

**_Bdouble001: Are you sure? :p_ **

****

**_Docm77: Yes I am fiend now get back on your side I can see you trying to sneak in!_ **

****

**_Bdouble001: Aww dangit_ **

****

**_Ethoslab: Uhhh that bottle might be mine_ **

****

**_Docm77: Oooooo Etho already causing trouble_ **

****

**_Ethoslab: oh shut up Doc_ **

****

**_Ethoslab: Can i ask y r u asking tho Mumbo?_ **

****

**_Mumbo Jumbo: Grian found said bottle_ **

****

**_Mumbo Jumbo: Now he's drunk_ **

****

**_Docm77: Etho ur in trouble :p_ **

****

**_Ethoslab: How did Grian even find it? Its placed near my base! And Doc that scotch was supposed to be our celebration so ur in trouble as well!!_ **

****

**_Mumbo Jumbo: Why would you even have_ **

****

**_Mumbo Jumbo: U know wut nvm_ **

_Mumbo slipped his communicator back into his pocket and turned his attention to the drunk blond, "You mister are gonna stay with me for the night."_

_Grian raised the empty bottle in the air and cheered happily._

_Mumbo wrapped an arm around Grian's shoulder and carried him in his arms bridal-style, Grian still giggling happily._

_"How did you even find that bottle, Gri?" Honestly Mumbo doen't know what answer he was expecting, Grian was drunk beyond his mind!_

_Grian looked up to him, his eyes glistening with guilt, "I was looking for you."_

_Mumbo's brain stopped functioning._

_Grian yawned and snuggle deeper into his arms, "You know Mumby, I love you."_

_Mumbo looked down at the drunk man in his arms in concern, he can feel the heat rushing to his face, "I-I love you too, Gri. You're my best friend."_

_"No silly!" Grian giggled, Mumbo was now even more confused, "I love you! Like more than just a friend is suppose to! I was just too scared to tell you."_

* * *

Mumbo lets out a shaky breath as he sits back up, "Do I rewind? Induce amnesia?"

_Xisuma shamefylly turned back to face him, refusing to meet his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me."_

"Pretend I didn't see her? Succumb to stupid fear? Or should I just believe in my heart?"

_"Look can we just settle this between us?" Keralis sighed, "I love you man, but not like that. You are like a brother to me and you're probably just confused, but there's nothing there."_

Keralis jerked out of his reverie, that's it! He can't take it anymore!

He grabbed Mumbo by the shoulders and looked at him in the eye, "Why play a part?! Why follow the herd? Why not trust in your words? Why try to go with the grain? Why should you make yourself plain?!"

Mumbo was rendered speechless, not sure how to respond, "I-I don't know."

"Look Bumbo," Keralis sighed, "What is Grian to you?"

Mumbo gaze tore away from his, briefly flicking to the picture of the two together and to the mansion in the junggle. "He's a a part of my world."

"There we go!" Keralis cheered, "Bumbo, please think about it. Don't make the same mistake as I did."

Now it was Mumbo's turn to be surprised. Keralis didn't notice what he had just said until the englishman's expression morphed into pure shock. "Oh my word-- so it's true then?" Mumbo squealed, "The thing about Xisuma?"

Keralis cocked his head sideways in confusion, "What thing about Shashwammy?"

"O-Oh," Mumbo stuttered nervously, "Please don't tell X?"

"I won't."

"Well... there's a rumor going around about how you dumped or rejected him? I don't who it came from but I just assumed it's just some useless rumor." Mumbo looked at the other man in concern as he notice tears started to balance on his lashes, "I really don't mean to pry but-- what happened?"

Keralis wiped a lone tear that rolled down his cheek, "Same as you actually," he chuckled sadly, "I noticed how he looks at me, but I pretended that I didn't see. It was easier to let the tension subside."

Mumbo was caught off guard, "Keralis...?"

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, "I asked if he would mind if he could sleep with me in my place one night, we just-- messing around and then..."

"And then...?"

"He kissed me."

"He _what_?" Mumbo gasped, he didn't expect ANY of that to happen, "So what did you do?"

"It looks like he panicked and pulled away. Then I told him it was a mistake and he was probably confused because we're better off as friends. Then I left."

"Oh my word, are you okay Keralis?" Mumbo pulled him into a side-hug in efforts to comfort him. But no, all Keralis can feel was the weight of his mistake.

* * *

_"You know," Keralis started holding a lamp close to where Xisuma was working, allowing his friend to see what he was doing. It was late at night and the pair was sitting on top of Xisuma's latest build, which he's finishing the roof at the moment, "I never got to ask you why you wear that helmet."_

_Xisuma froze, looking at his friend who sat upon a makeshift scaffholding using stone. "I'm not necesaarily from around here."_

_"Oh?" The words flew out of Keralis' mouth in curiousity. He never knew that about Xisuma. "Where are you from?"_

_Xisuma stopped working at the roof of his build, placing down the last block and hopping onto the stone scaffholding beside his best friend, "I don't remember much actually," he shrugged, "Generik told me they found me in a cave and that I was a child of the void, and as for what I remember, I just remember being surround by darkness and then suddenly I couldn't breathe."_

_Xisuma tapped against the glass of his helmet, seemingly to point at something, "There's a filter system built into my helmet for when I intake too much oxygen, and there's an Oxygen line when I couldn't. But I'm normally fine without the filter, I just need the oxygen, the lack of oxygen thing happens way more often than excess, it's like I don't belong here in the Overworld and my lungs just go haywire. I just wear the helmet now to hide the scars."_

_"Well I for one think that scars are cool!" Keralis encouraged as he smiles brightly, "Why don't you remove your helmet every once and a while?"_

_Xisuma bashfully turned away from Keralis, nobody has seen his face before except for maybe Generik, and nobody even bother to ask why he wears it. "I-I don't really like looking at myself-- or other people looking at me for the matter."_

_He can see Keralis deflate a little at his reason, but nonetheless, Keralis sighed wistfully, "Well, I bet you are beautiful. Scars or no Scars."_

_A comfortable silence settled between them, watching the world from being so high up and none of them having the will to speak. They were okay._

_"You know what," Xisuma pipped up, turning to face Keralis, "I wouldn't mind if you see me."_

_"Shashwammy it's okay if you don't want to--"_

_Xisuma waved him off, "I do want to."_

_He unlatched his helmet from his suit, carfully lifting it from him head to make sure it doesn't get caught on anything._

_Xisuma was beautiful._

_Keralis couldn't help but stare in awe at his dearest friend. He can see how his dark brown eyes stare into his, how his hair tossle in the cold midnight breeze, how the freckles dottimg his cheeks faintly glows a heavenly purple. And the scar he was so ashamed about? Its X runs through his left eye and his nose and to his cheek and it makes him even more-- surreal._

_Xisuma shrank away uncomfortable under his stare, fidgeting anxiously with the oxygen line running from his nose and around his ears and down his suit. "Keralis...?"_

_"You are beautiful."_

_He blushed, turning away and hiding his flushed face, "I-I am?"_

_Keralis nodded without hesistation. He gently reached out and cupped the other's cheek in his palm, forcing Xisuma to look back at him, "You are as beautiful as the stars in the sky, you deserve to linger amongst them in the heavens! It makes me wonder why are you down here and not up there where everyone can see your beauty."_

_"I-I Keralis... That's-- I--" Xisuma fumbled, "I can't possibly explain to you how much that meant to me."_

_Keralis scooted closer to Xisuma, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and letting him lean against him as Xisuma yawns tiredly, “Thank you, Keralis,” he mumbles tiredly, “What would I ever do without you?”_

_The stars above them shines brightly, both feeling content in the presence of the other. “You don’t have to know,” Keralis whispers softly. "Sleep, Shashwammy. I'll be right here when you wake up."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

"I've been avoiding him for the past month, and now I miss him, Bumbo. I miss my Shashwammy." Keralis sobbed.

"Oh Keralis..."

"I just wish I knew that I loved him too when he kissed me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why follow the herd?**

**Why not trust in my words?**

**Don't wanna go with the grain!**

**Why should I make myself plain?!**

**I'm on the brink of rediscovery I think!**

**So what if I'm dreaming?**

**I like the scene that I'm in!**

.

.

.

.

.

Xisuma sat above the tower housing his storage system. Night has fallen over Hermitcraft and it was times like these where he can freely go above ground without feeling— judged.

He knows very well about the rumors surrounding him and Keralis, that's why during the day, he occupies himself deep underground with endless mining or dives head first into his admin duties for days on end. It wasn't healthy, but it was better than what currently has going on.

But tonight, the hermits were asleep or knee-deep in a project. He can enjoy the starry night sky of Hermitcraft in peace.

Xisuma scrolls through his admin panels in silence, looking for any problems or bugs in the system that might his intervention. But so far, everything was running smoothly.

A faint whistle of fireworks echoed through the air, then followed by a pair of soft footsteps right behind him.

"Keralis," Xisuma sighed, "What are you doing still up at this hour?"

* * *

**Cuz' this guy is a part of this world!**

**And the thought of being normal is far more scary!**

* * *

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought why not visit an old friend?" Keralis answered simply. He took a seat beside the admin at the edge of the tower, letting his feet dangle off the edge.

"You saw me last week!"

"Ah keyword 'saw', we don't really talk much anymore."

Xisuma couldn't help but scoot away from Keralis, the awkwardness settling in quickly. "Well— I've been busy," he rubbed his palms together as a cold wind brushes past them, "What about you?"

Keralis shrugged, "I visted Bumbo earlier today, apparently he and Grian were having— issues."

"Ah yes," Xisuma chuckled, "The mutual pining of those two. It was starting to get frustrating."

"Yes well he and Gri— wait what?" Keralis choked on air in surprise, "You knew?!"

The admin laughed, "It was painfully obvious! Come on now Keralis don't tell me you didn't notice! I already noticed it ever since the day Mumbo introduced Grian to us!"

"Could you really blame me? I'm rather— dense."

Xisuma's breath hitched at the statement and his humor died down. He pushed himself farther away from the other man as subtly as he could, but Keralis still noticed.

"Look Shashwammy I—"

"No no no, Keralis you don't have to explain yourself to me," Xisuma interrupted with a sad smile, "We already talked about it. The kiss was simply my mistake, and you were right, it would be better off if we were friends!"

"Shashwammy please let me finish—"

"We are family in the server anyways and you felt nothing for me," Xisuma continued to babble, each word he's saying starting to sound like a reassurance to himself than a fact, "It wouldn't work out anyways since you have your life and I am the admin so I barely have enough time for anything and god what the others would think! A rumor is already going around and personally I would rather for it to just stay a rumor but whatever Grian and Mumbo have going on is fine-- probably since their pining is just plain frustrating and for goodness' sake it would give everyone relief if they _finally_ get together--"

" _Xisuma_."

Xisuma stopped talking altogether. Keralis never called him by his name, he was always Shashwammy to him.

Keralis scooted closer to the admin and before Xisuma can push himself further away, Keralis grabbed his arm, keeping him in place.

"Shashwammy," Keralis lets out a shakey breath, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**I'll be brave**

**And I'll be kind**

* * *

Xisuma was taken aback, "I-I... What for?"

"For not realizing I loved you sooner."

I'll make a choice and change my mind

Xisuma's eyes widened in shock and confusion, but either way, he tried to tug his arm out of Keralis grasp but he held onto him with a death grip, "Keralis you don't have to _pretend_ you have feeling for me, really. If it made you feel bad, I promise I'm okay with us just being friends!"

Keralis shook his head, "I'm not pretending Shashwammy! I did and still _love_ you! Its just that I was in denial for so long that— I'm sorry."

Xisuma cannot bear hearing it— ANY of it! It was too good to be true, but he knew this was a gigantic misunderstanding!

He kept shaking his head in denial, his breaths becoming shallow and tears threatening to fall as he continues to try and tear himself away from Keralis.

"No, you don't love me," he whimpered, "You don't love me, you just feel guilty and convinced yourself that you do! You don't love me, you don't love me, you don't love me—"

Xisuma finally was able to tear hims arm out of Keralis' grasp as he continued to repeat that same phrase over and over again as hyperventilates and curls into himself.

Keralis instictively wrapped his arms around the shaking admin as he continued to whimper and cry the same phrase. "Shashwammy, _breathe_."

* * *

**I will mess up all the time!**

* * *

Xisuma shook his head, still in denial. But he couldn't breathe even if he wanted to, his lungs refusing to accept the oxygen coming through his helmet. He couldn't see through his tears, he couldn't hear over his breaths, but he felt Keralis holding him— and it feels _wrong_.

"Please just let me go," he choked, "You don't love me."

Keralis arms tightened around the admin, Xisuma's head pressed against his chest as he gently rock them back and forth comfortably. "Shashwammy," he said softly, "I'm not pretending, I'm not faking, I'm not doing this out of guilt. I'm doing this because for the past month after you kissed me, I wished that you were with me. I wished that you were right there beside me every morning when I woke up, I wished that I could hold you in my arms at night, I wished that I could hold your hand under the table every meeting with the Hermits or wrap my arms around you and show the others that I love you, or perhaps I could tear you away from your work and beg you to rest and annoy you until you do. I wished that you were part of my life, Xisuma! I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize what I should've known for years."

At that very moment, Xisuma _broke_.

Xisuma burst into tears as he clung to Keralis. All the heartbreak, the rejection, the exhaustion, the denial just broke through his walls and streamed down his cheeks as tears. His balled the fabric of Keralis' shirt, afraid that he will disappear, that the world will take him away from him. It was all too good to be true.

Then, he felt Keralis starting to gently pull away from him but Xisuma just clung onto him tighter, "Please," he sobbed, "Just hold me."

Keralis happily obliged, pulling Xisuma close as he rubbed circles against his back while the admin cried his heart out.

Slowly but surely, Xisuma sobs turned into sniffles but still held onto Keralis like his life depended on it.

"Can you please take off my helmet?" The admin whispered softly, "I need to see if this is all true."

Keralis gently placed his hands on his helmet and carefully unlatching it from the rest of Xisuma's suit before pulling it off his head and placing it on the roof beside them.

He could see tears still slowly streaming down his cheeks as Xisuma's eyes clenches his eyes shut, his brown hair flowing freely in the wind. Every time Xisuma takes off his helmet, it feels like a _privilage_ , like it was an honor to see the man behind the mask himself.

Cold air immediately filled Xisuma's lungs but he didn't feel cold. Instead, he felt the strong warmth radiating from Keralis.

He nestled deeper into Keralis' arms, inhaling his scent deeply of what is stangely— Keralis. He pressed his ear against his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart in his chest, letting him know that Keralis was with him, holding him in his arms, and this was all true.

* * *

**They'll say I'm weird**

**But I'll be fine**

* * *

Xisuma lets out a breath and relaxed into Keralis' arms. 

"Do you remember the first time I saw your face?" Xisuma felt Keralis' chest vibrate as he spoke, "You were so hesitant before because of your scars and you still wore your oxygen line under your helmet, but I thought you were beautiful."

"How could I forget?" Xisuma smiled, "You were the only person that called me that."

"I told you that you deserve to hang with the stars so everyone can see your beauty. I meant it—every word. But I don't want you to leave yet, I want you to stay right here in my arms forever."

Xisuma tightened his hold once again, "I will."

"I know I'm late, Shashwammy. But do want to give us a try?"

"I confessed to you last month, of course I would want to give us a try," Xisuma pulled away from Keralis for the first time, but refusing to look at him in the eye.

* * *

**I'll be anything but ordinary!**

* * *

"I just thought that— you wouldn't after all I put you through."

"That's why we'll try, yeah? But I'm still the admin, I have responsibilities, projects, and problems to solve. Are you okay with that? With me being so occupied? Do you think we will be a great US?"

Keralis took his hand and held it in his with a soft smile, "I think we'll be a wonderful US."

He pulled Xisuma into his arms once again, the admin laid across his lap with his head pressed against his chest once again, "Sleep, Shashwammy," he cooed, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Xisuma looked up to him with bright familiarity, "Promise?"

Keralis felt his heart swell with love as he stared into Xisuma's eyes, he can see the stars hidden within them that mirrors the sky above them.

His hand gently caressed the other's cheek as though he was the most precious thing in the whole world. He leaned down slowly, feeling shivers run down his spine as he feels Xisuma's sharp breaths against his skin. Keralis' eyes slipped close as finally, he presses his lips against Xisuma's.

It wasn't like the kiss from a month ago where it was rushed and unexpected. No, this one was full of love and promises that everytging will be okay.

Xisuma wrapped his arms around Keralis' neck, pulling him closer and Keralis held onto him like he was holding the world in his arms.

He was.

They pulled apart with a smile as Keralis kept his forehead against Xisuma's, keeping their noses touching as Xisuma lets out a sigh of content. Finally after years and years of waiting, they finally found each other.

Keralis swore to himself that he will never fail Xisuma again, that he'll be right there beside him every step of the way, and when he makes a promise, he will do anything to keep it.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the living proof that not all I write is pain and misery.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed this one HELL of a rollercoaster ride of Kersuma. Man this really escalated out of control *nervous laughter*
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Love, Stella<3


End file.
